1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hand-drawn wagons. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a hand-drawn wagon that is collapsible in a manner such that the wagon can be stored in a minimal amount of space.
2. General Background
Hand-drawn wagons typically have an open-top cuboid compartment for holding and transporting things, including children. Such wagons also typically comprise four wheels for supporting the wagons from surfaces. Typically, two of the wheels of such a wagon are able to pivot with respect to the remaining wheels in a manner allowing the wagon to be steered. Such a wagon also typically comprises a tow handle that is configured to be pulled by an individual to move and steer the wagon.
In addition to the foregoing, some wagons are configured to be collapsible. A collapsible wagon typically has a collapsible frame and a pliable liner that forms the compartment of the wagon. When such a wagon is collapsed, the pliable liner folds-in on itself as the frame collapses. However, not all collapsible wagons are easy to collapse, and with some, it is difficult to ensure that the pliable liner folds properly during the process of collapsing the wagon. Furthermore, not all collapsible wagons can be sufficiently collapsed and some have relatively flimsy frames.